


«Энтерпрайз» Кира Булычева

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Приключения Алисы - Кир Булычёв | Alice's Adventures - Kir Bulichev
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что будет, если встретятся два фантастических мира - мир Джина Родденберри и мир Кира Булычёва?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кустики доктора Маккоя

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик представляет собой серию коротких историй, которые можно читать по отдельности.

В один прекрасный день очередной десант поднялся на борт «Энтерпрайз» с поверхности восьмого спутника Альдебарана. Честно говоря, капитан Кирк отправил десант только для проформы — на планете не было ровным счетом ничего интересного. Ни еды, ни воды, ни стоящей фауны или флоры — только пустыня, и камни, и заброшенная земная база в горах Сьерра-Барракуда.

Плюсы ситуации были очевидны — все члены экипажа остались в живых, что было довольно необычно. Минусы, увы, тоже долго искать не пришлось — потерянное время и отсутствие хоть каких-нибудь трофеев. Хотя нет, трофеи были — десант притащил с собой образец местной скудной флоры, чахлые кустики с короткими и толстыми корнями и длинными, серебристыми с изнанки листьями.

Кустики запихнули в ящики с синтетическим песком да так и забыли о них. Если они не засохли в пустынных горах Сьерра-Барракуда — то и на «Энтерпрайз» не засохнут, а засохнут — не жалко, туда им и дорога. Покинув орбиту восьмого спутника Альдебарана, корабль продолжил свое путешествие с кустиками на борту.

Первые несколько дней кустики вели себя как всякие приличные растения — пить-есть не просили, тихо торчали из песка и ничем не отличались от нормальной флоры. На четвертый день пребывания на борту корабля они выпустили крупные розовые бутоны, а на пятый...

Утром пятого дня все было как обычно — экипаж выполнял свои текущие обязанности, лишь доктор Маккой за неимением больных коротал время на мостике. Тишь да благодать.

— Лейтенант Ухура, прекратите петь на посту!

— Капитан, но я не пела! — вполне искренне удивилась Ухура. — Может, вам послышалось?

Но Кирку не послышалось — откуда-то издалека и впрямь слышалось тихое мелодичное пение, а потом кто-то тихо поскребся в раздвижную дверь. Дверь открылась, и на мостик, неуклюже переступая на коротких кривых корнях, ввалились кустики с восьмого спутника Альдебарана. Присутствующие синхронно сглотнули, а Спок лишь приподнял бровь.

— Что за... — капитан явно не мог найти подходящие слова, чтобы описать сложившуюся ситуацию. Кустики, очевидно, признали в нем главного: они одновременно развернулись и направились к Кирку, протягивая ка нему тонкие кривые ветви и покачивая ядовито-розовыми цветами, распустившимися на месте недавних бутонов. Ухура взвизгнула, Маккой выхватил гипошприц (вдруг удастся их усыпить?), а Кирк нацелил на кустики фазер, приготовившись бить на поражение.

— Капитан, опустите фазер, они не опасны, — как всегда невозмутимо заявил Спок.

— Мистер Спок, откуда такая уверенность? — Маккой не спешил прятать шприц. Своим инстинктам он доверял больше, чем Споку.

— Они хотят предупредить об опасности. Для засушливого климата восьмого спутника Альдебарана характерны песчаные бури. Перед песчаной бурей они начинают шевелить листьями, и листья трутся друг о друга, издавая характерные звуки.

— То есть, поют? — переспросила Ухура.

— Боюсь, что это не совсем научное определение, лейтенант, — ответил ей Спок.

— Это все прекрасно, но какая песчаная буря в космосе? — Кирк заметно расслабился, но фазер не опустил.

— Осмелюсь предположить, что они приняли отсутствие регулярного полива за признак надвигающейся песчаной бури. Их ведь ни разу не поливали с момента подъема на борт?

Кустики отчаянно закивали, а один из них осмелился протянуть длинную гибкую ветвь и подергать Кирка за рукав. Маккой спрятал шприц.

— Я их напою. Я все равно собирался в медотсек, так что могу забрать кусты с собой и дать им раствор глюкозы.

— Отлично, Боунс. Кустики, за доктором!

Растения послушались и, грузно переваливаясь, последовали за доктором в медицинский отсек, не прекращая петь. Уже через пару минут добрый доктор вкатил каждому кустику инъекцию — несколько кубиков раствора глюкозы. Растения блаженно расслабили листья и наконец-то заткнулись. Маккой облегченно вздохнул и налил себе стакан бренди — ему тоже не помешало бы расслабиться, после ходячих кустиков-то.

— Мостик-лазарету. Боунс, у вас все в порядке?

— Да, все отлично.

— Как себя чувствуют ваши пациенты?

— А как себя могут чувствовать растения? Они молчат. Конец связи.

Маккой закончил разговор вовремя — один из кустиков совсем осмелел и тянулся веткой к стакану с бренди. А что, если...

— Хочешь бренди? Ну на, попробуй, — сказал доктор скорее в шутку и плеснул немного жидкости из стакана прямо на корни кустика. Тот на секунду замер, словно пытаясь распробовать напиток, а потом радостно выпучил цветы и потерся о ногу Маккоя — мол, еще хочу. Остальные кустики подбежали поближе и столпились вокруг стакана. Маккой напоил и их.

Через минуту доктор был окружен ластящимися кустиками. Они толкались, наступали ему на ноги корнями и лапали его листьями. Маккой понял: они хотят еще бренди. Нужно было спасать бутылку, пока они до нее не добрались. Он кинулся было к столу, но один кустик крепко оплел его ветвями, а другой поковылял к столу, чтобы присвоить бренди. Но с координацией у пьяного растения были проблемы — куст случайно опрокинул бутылку, и остатки бренди печальной лужицей растеклись по столу.

Маккой рассвирепел. Вырвавшись из ослабевших объятий кустика, он схватил инопланетные растения за то место, где у них был бы загривок, будь они животными, и выставил их за порог лазарета.

— Вот отсюда! И чтобы ноги вашей... тьфу, корня вашего здесь больше не было!

В течение следующих десяти минут кустики печально скреблись в дверь лазарета. Маккой был непреклонен. Когда они наконец затихли, он еще полчаса наслаждался долгожданным спокойствием, а потом его вдруг начала мучить совесть. Ну в самом-то деле — зачем было так обижать беззащитные растения? Маккой покинул лазарет и отправился на поиски.

Но никто не видел кустики с того момента, как они покинули мостик вслед за Маккоем. Он обошел весь корабль, но кустиков нигде не было. Оставался лишь инженерный отсек — но кто пустил бы туда инопланетные растения? Однако для очистки совести Маккой все же направил стопы в святую святых Монтгомери Скотта. А там за закрытой дверью слышалось приглушенное пение:

— Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne?

Дверь плавно отъехала в сторону, и взору доктора предстало удивительное зрелище: Скотти сидел в кресле и пел новогоднюю шотландскую песню на стихи Роберта Бернса. А на полу, окунув корни в лужу из отменного шотландского виски, сидели кустики. Они покачивались в такт музыке и скрипели листьями в терцию. Пустая бутылка из-под виски валялась неподалеку.

— Предатели, — процедил сквозь зубы Маккой. Скотти с кустиками добрались до припева, Маккой резко развернулся на каблуках и направился обратно в лазарет, сам не замечая, что подпевает:

За дружбу старую —  
До дна!  
За счастье прежних дней!  
С тобой мы выпьем, старина,  
За счастье прежних дней.


	2. Котенок лейтенанта Ухуры

— Капитан, мы получили сигнал бедствия с неизвестного корабля!

Услышав сообщение Ухуры, Кирк оживился. После недавних событий с кустиками-алкоголиками на корабле и вокруг него не происходило ровным счетом ничего интересного, так что сигнал бедствия был очень кстати. Хотя корабль, терпящий бедствие, — это очень, очень плохо.

— Наши сенсоры засекли его, капитан, — доложил Спок. — Это шаттл археологической экспедиции с мертвой планеты Колеида. Они не выходили на связь уже несколько месяцев... до сегодняшнего момента.

— Наведите на шаттл тяговый луч, попробуем его спасти, — коротко приказал Кирк.

— Невозможно, капитан. Он может не выдержать.

— Тогда придется поднять на борт всех живых существ на шаттле, — Кирк нажал на кнопку переговорного устройства. — Транспортаторная, готовьтесь принять выживших на борт. Спок, Боунс, пойдемте со мной.

Через транспортаторную «Энтерпрайз» прошло множество живых существ — гуманоидных и совсем, странных и не особо. В ее послужном списке значились даже розовые рогатые собаки. Но вот зеленый котенок на борту «Энтерпрайз» материализовался впервые.

Ни один из членов экипажа даже предположить не мог, что единственный выживший участник экспедиции окажется светло-зеленым пушистым комочком. Секунд тридцать все присутствующие молчали. Тишину нарушил Маккой:

— Это... это что такое?

— Судя по внешнему виду, Боунс, это котенок, — отозвался Кирк.

— Но он зеленоватый!

— А что вы имеете против зеленоватого? — спросил Кирк, покосившись на Спока. К счастью, тот не расслышал — или сделал вид, что не расслышал.

— Ничего, Джим, — сник Маккой.

— Вот и отлично, Боунс. Забери котенка в лазарет и окажи ему помощь — кажется, он без сознания.

— Но я доктор, а не ветеринар!

— Доктор, ваше утверждение неверно. Ветеринар — тоже врач, — вмешался Спок.

— Спок прав, Боунс. Ты ведь уже лечил существо из кремния — что тебе стоит помочь котенку? А мы со Споком попробуем выяснить, что произошло с членами экспедиции.

Маккой бережно взял котенка на руки и вышел из транспортаторной. Невесть как пробравшиеся в транспортаторную кустики потрусили за ним, не желая оставлять доктора одного — котенок им сразу не понравился.

 

* * *

— Мостик — лазарету. Доктор, как там ваш пациент?

— Пришел в себя, все в порядке.

— Отлично. Ждите, мы скоро будем у вас.

Через две минуты в лазарет зашли Кирк, Спок и Ухура. Последняя несла в руках мисочку со свежим молоком из репликатора, атласную ленточку и дельту на веревочке. Едва переступив порог, Ухура кинулась к котенку.

— Джим, что это с ней? — Маккой ни разу не видел, чтобы лейтенант Ухура себя так вела.

— Она все еще не оправилась от гибели трибблов. Я подумал, что триббла вполне можно заменить котенком — по крайней мере, он меньше ест и не размножается, — пожал плечами Джим.

Тем временем Ухура вовсю тискала котенка. Маленький пациент к тому моменту уже совсем оправился и немножко ошалело взирал на мир вообще и Ухуру в частности широко распахнутым лиловым глазом — единственным.

— Боунс, а что у него с глазом? — спросил Кирк. — Это травма?

— Нет, насколько я понимаю, это норма для данного биологического вида. Обратите внимание — глаз расположен точно в центре лба. Он циклоп, если только можно применить это выражение к котенку.

— Восхитительно, — подал голос Спок. — Прошу меня простить, джентльмены, мне нужно кое-что уточнить. Я покину вас ненадолго.

Котенок мягко, но настойчиво пытался высвободиться из крепких объятий Ухуры, увы — безуспешно. К счастью, она отпустила его сама и мягко ткнула мордочкой в миску с молоком.

— Пей, маленький. Пей.

Котенок недоверчиво взглянул на Ухуру лиловым глазом, но голод взял свое, и он принялся осторожно лакать молоко. Пока он пил, Ухура повязала ему на шею красный атласный бантик. Котенок оторвался от блюдца, и Кирку с Маккоем показалось, что он недоволен своим новым украшением.

— А теперь давай поиграем! — Ухура начала трясти перед носом котенка дельтой на веревочке, явно споротой с запасной формы. Котенок остался абсолютно равнодушен к импровизированной игрушке, неполиткорректно повернулся к Ухуре задом, потоптался на месте, улегся и закрыл глаз. Ухура попыталась зайти с другой стороны — и он не поленился снова продемонстрировать ей свой пушистый зеленый зад.

— Не хочешь играть? Ладно, иди тогда ко мне на ручки.

Если бы котенок мог, он наверняка бы страдальчески воздел лапки к небу... то есть, к потолку корабля. Кирк и Маккой обменялись недоуменными взглядами: даже к трибблам Ухура не проявляла такого настойчивого внимания. Животный магнетизм?

— Лейтенант Ухура, отпустите, пожалуйста, котенка.

Спок вернулся достаточно быстро. Какие бы догадки он не строил насчет котенка (а Кирк был уверен, что догадки у него непременно были), они подтвердились.

— Мистер Спок, но он такой милый. Посмотрите сами!

— Определение «милый» в данной ситуации неуместно. Не думаю, что крупнейшему в Галактике специалисту по расшифровке древних языков нравится, что его называют милым. Так ведь, профессор Рррр? — обратился Спок к котенку.

— Да, мистер Спок, вы абсолютно правы. Милым меня перестали называть лет двадцать назад — в день моей свадьбы, — ответил котенок.

Кирк и Маккой одновременно моргнули. Ухура от неожиданности едва не выронила котенка. Спок взял его у нее из рук и бережно пересадил на кровать.

— Знакомьтесь: профессор Рррр, один из членов археологической экспедиции на Колеиде. Ксенолингвист. Автор большого количества монографий, научных статей и самоучителя по клингонскому языку — по крайней мере, так утверждает наш бортовой компьютер, и у меня нет оснований ему не верить.

Кирк медленно приходил в себя.

— Добро пожаловать на «Энтерпрайз», профессор Рррр. Я Джеймс Кирк, капитан корабля. Мистер Спок — мой старший помощник и офицер по науке. Доктор Маккой — судовой врач, лейтенант Ухура — связист.

— Очень приятно, джентльмены... и, конечно же, леди, — сдержанно кивнул Рррр. — Позвольте мне объяснить, что произошло. Мы вели раскопки на планете Колеида, все население которой погибло от загадочной болезни. Мои коллеги тоже заразились. Болезнь распространялась так быстро, что я не смог им помочь. Сам я не заболел, видимо, из-за своего негуманоидного происхождения. Но оставаться на планете мне было нельзя — я все равно бы погиб. Пришлось рискнуть и попробовать отправиться на шаттле на ближайшую базу. Система жизнеобеспечения дала сбой, но я успел подать сигнал бедствия, прежде чем потерял сознание. Мне очень повезло, капитан, что ваш корабль оказался рядом.

— Профессор Рррр, — обратился к нему Маккой, — а не могли бы вы подробнее рассказать об эпидемии, если, конечно, вас это не затруднит. Профессиональный интерес, знаете ли.

— Разумеется, доктор. Но прежде я хотел бы попросить прощения у мисс Ухуры. Я молчал, потому что не хотел ее расстраивать — ей так понравился котенок. Но, вижу, мне это не особенно удалось. — Лейтенант Ухура и правда выглядела расстроенной. — И попросить...

— Все, что угодно, профессор Рррр, — Кирку явно было неудобно за поведение Ухуры.

— ...попросить хороший прожаренный бифштекс. У меня, видите ли, аллергия на лактозу.

— Разумеется, профессор. Пойдемте, мы проведем вас в столовую.

Рррр покинул лазарет в сопровождении Кирка, Спока и Маккоя, а крайне огорченная Ухура опустилась на кровать. Вездесущие кустики прошмыгнули в лазарет, окружили Ухуру и обняли длинными ветками, а самый смелый ободряюще похлопал ее по плечу. Ухура улыбнулась. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что это и впрямь были всего лишь кустики, а не всегалактически известные ученые.


End file.
